<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me About Your Day by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897341">Tell Me About Your Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee comes back to her and Azula's bedroom frustrated and her girlfriend does the best thing that she can think of to make her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me About Your Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee stormed into the bedroom, threw off all her clothes and flopped down naked on the bed next to Azula.</p><p>“You’re stealing my tantrum bit,” Azula said with a smirk, putting down the scroll she was reading and turning onto her side. </p><p>“You will not believe the day I’ve had,” Ty Lee said, crossing her arms. </p><p> Azula reached out her arm and began to trace her fingers up and down Ty Lee’s stomach. </p><p>“Would you care to tell me about it,” Azula asked. </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Ty Lee said. “It’s going to be a horror to relive.” </p><p>Azula nodded and hooked her arm around Ty Lee’s side, pulling her closer. </p><p>“I guess we can just lay in silence while you get decompressed,” she said, kissing Ty Lee’s neck. </p><p>She traced her fingers up Ty Lee’s stomach to where her arms were crossed and gently pulled them away, meeting no resistance. </p><p>“Maybe a massage?” Azula asked. </p><p>“A frontal massage?” Ty Lee said with a smirk. </p><p>“Stealing my facial expressions now too, I see,” Azula said, pushing herself up and straddling Ty Lee. “Maybe it’s true what they say about girl couples and their urge to merge.”</p><p>“What are you doing,” Ty Lee asked as Azula placed her fingertips on her shoulders. </p><p>“A special massage,” Azula replied. “Just for you.” </p><p>“Special?” </p><p>Azula didn't reply; she just heated her fingers and began to caress the skin of Ty Lee’s neck and shoulders. </p><p>Ty Lee gasped. </p><p>“Tell me about your day baby,” Azula coaxed as she felt the stress melt away from the girl underneath her. </p><p>“If you insist,” Ty Lee practically purred, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. </p><p>“I do,” Azula said, moving her fingers down to Ty Lee’s chest and cupping her breasts. </p><p>Her eyes shot open and her breath caught.</p><p>Azula stopped and watched her. </p><p>Ty Lee felt herself grow aroused. She wanted Azula to move her hands more. She needed it. She reached up and grabbed Azula’s wrists, attempting to shift them to play with her nipples but Azula didn’t budge. </p><p>“Baby’s so needy,” Azula teased, keeping her hands where they were. </p><p>Ty Lee whined and squirmed. </p><p>“Start talking and maybe something will change,” Azula suggested. </p><p>“O-okay,” Ty Lee stuttered. </p><p>Azula smirked at how worked up she already was. </p><p>“First of all,” she said, choking on her words as soon as Azula slid her fingers over her erect nipples. As soon as she stopped talking Azula stopped moving. </p><p>Ty Lee whined again.</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you again,” Azula said sternly. </p><p>“First of all,” Ty Lee repeated, “you were gone when I woke up.” </p><p>Azula nodded and began to play with her nipples. </p><p>“I h-hate when that happens,” Ty Lee said, trying to fight the arch in her back. “The bed was cold and unbalanced. And then I had to shower alone and it just wasn’t-” she was cut off by a moan escaping from her lips. “It wasn’t the same without you.”</p><p>“Poor Ty,” Azula said, squeezing her nipples harder and enjoying the blossoming flush on her face. </p><p>“Then I was supposed to get tea with Suki but she totally flaked on me,” Ty Lee complained.</p><p>Azula hummed and bent down, kissing Ty Lee’s neck. </p><p>Ty Lee reached her arms up and wrapped them around Azula’s back, causing her girlfriend to freeze and sit back up. </p><p>Ty Lee kicked her feet. </p><p>“I’m not depriving you of anything,” Azula said, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“How am I supposed to talk when you’re doing that,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>Azula shrugged and started to lift herself off of Ty Lee but she grabbed her hip and pulled her down. </p><p>“So naturally I wanted to see why Suki had stood me up so I went to where she’s staying and it turns out Sokka is visiting Caldera,” she said quickly. </p><p>Azula smiled and leaned over, kissing her again. Ty Lee leaned into the touch but kept talking. </p><p>“So I knocked on the door of the house they’re renting and I heard certain <i>noises</i> which is frankly disg- disg- disgusting,” Ty Lee said, stuttering at the end because Azula slipped a hand between her legs. </p><p>She trailed her fingers along the insides of Ty Lee’s thighs which were covered in her arousal.  </p><p>“Ew straight people,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear as she nibbled on her ear lobe, causing a shiver to go down her spine. “But, please continue.”</p><p>“So, um, afterwards I just went to practice acrobatics,” Ty Lee said, bucking her hips in an attempt to gain some sort of friction. </p><p>Her girlfriend just shook her head and trailed kisses down Ty Lee’s chest, stopping at her nipples.</p><p>“And at the gym the trainer was such a dick,” Ty Lee said. “He wouldn’t let me spar with anyone on the Agni Kai squad because I’m not a bender,” she added.</p><p>Azula latched onto one of Ty Lee’s nipples and began sucking, causing her to groan. When she realized she’d stopped talking she quickly resumed.</p><p>“So I almost beat him up just to show him what a non bender can do, but I realized that was unbecoming of a Princess’s consort so I just stormed away dramatically,” she said. </p><p>Azula switched to her other nipple and brought her fingers to caress Ty Lee’s wet folds. She could feel how hot and pulsing she was, how much she needed her.</p><p>“It would have been so funny if you beat him up, love,” Azula said, encouraging Ty Lee to keep talking.</p><p>“Probably,” Ty Lee said softly. “Sorry I lost my train of thought.”</p><p>“Why’s that darling,” Azula drawled as she ghosted her fingers over Ty Lee but didn’t allow them to touch her. “You were just about to tell me what you did after leaving the gym.”</p><p>“After the gym I came back to the palace to see what you were doing but you were in a-” she was cut off once again by her own gasp as Azula started to slowly circle her clit with one finger. </p><p>“More ‘Zula,” she moaned, closing her eyes and forgetting everything. Everything but her girlfriend’s touch. </p><p>Azula drew her hand away entirely. </p><p>Ty Lee opened her eyes and teared up in frustration. </p><p>Bringing her finger up to Ty Lee’s lips she pulled the bottom one down until her mouth hung open. </p><p>“A brief intermission?” Azula asked, pushing her finger which was wet with Ty Lee’s arousal into her mouth. </p><p>Ty Lee sucked feverently as she rolled her hips beneath Azula, coming into contact with nothing. </p><p>“Are you ready to continue with your story about your day?” </p><p>Ty Lee nodded quickly and Azula pulled her finger out, hovering it between Ty Lee’s legs again. </p><p>“You were in a meeting with Mai, and Zuko so that left me with no- Yes,” she groaned as Azula began to rub her again. </p><p>“No or yes?” Azula asked.</p><p>“No options,” Ty Lee continued, beginning to get short of breath. “I had no options so I sought out the company of the turtle ducks. Turns out they’re really, really, really, really boring,” Ty Lee said, wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck and pulling her closer. </p><p>Azula acquiesced and leaned down to kiss her but as she did that she slowed down her finger.</p><p>Ty Lee bit Azula’s lip in frustration, much harder than she’d planned, causing Azula to chuckle. </p><p>She pulled away from Ty Lee’s mouth and licked her lip, tasting blood. </p><p>“Feisty,” she said.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ty Lee squeaked. “As I was saying, the turtle ducks.”</p><p>Azula nodded and began to push herself lower on Ty Lee’s body until her head was positioned right between her legs.</p><p>“After I left the gardens I thought maybe it was time for lunch so I went to the kitchens but the food options were so bad,” she said really fast. </p><p>Azula remained above her legs, breathing hard over her clit but not touching it. Ty Lee lifted her hips to reach her mouth but Azula held her hips firmly.</p><p>“So you haven’t eaten all day,” Azula asked, her words sending vibrations through Ty Lee’s body. </p><p>“No I did,” she said. “I’m sure I did because I remember eating somewhere with someone and there was an issue with it but for the life of me…” she trailed off as Azula dug her tongue into her. </p><p>“Please don’t stop ‘Zula,” she begged. “I don’t remember what else happened but please don’t stop.”</p><p>In response Azula slipped a finger into Ty Lee causing her to throw her head back and moan. </p><p>“Yes,” she groaned as Azula picked up the speed. “<i>‘Zula</i>.”</p><p>Her hands moved down to Azula’s hair and gripped her head, pressing it firmly against her in case she got any more ideas to stop, but Azula had no such thoughts. She picked up the speed and slipped in a second finger, causing Ty Lee to moan louder and louder as she came closer to her climax. </p><p>“I’m so close ‘Zula,” she said, her hips moving of their own accord. </p><p>Azula continued to lick and finger her until she came, and for a few moments afterwards. </p><p>When Ty Lee came down from her high Azula crawled back up the bed and lay down next to her, pulling her against her chest. </p><p>“Sounds like a really horrible day,” Azula said as Ty Lee curled into her and caught her breath. </p><p>“I don’t know,” she said quietly as Azula kissed the top of her head. “It’s much better now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>